leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Distortion World
None |entrance=Spear Pillar, Turnback Cave |generation= |map=Sinnoh Distortion World Map.png |mapname=Sinnoh }} The Distortion World (Japanese: Torn World) is the name given to an alternate dimension in and the true home of the Legendary Pokémon . In the games It is first accessed when reaching the Spear Pillar, the summit of Mt. Coronet, to stop Team Galactic's plot to control and . When the lake guardians are unable to handle both of them, Giratina comes and swoops on Cyrus to stop him from destroying both worlds. After Cyrus is taken away by Giratina, the must follow it and navigate the area with the help of , , , and Cynthia. The will guide the player in the puzzle. When in the Distortion World, will be in its true form, the . The Griseous Orb found here can be used to make Giratina assume this form outside of the Distortion World, where it would normally be in its . Geography The Distortion World is said to be another universe or world parallel to the Pokémon world. Two known gateways to it exist: one at the top of Mt. Coronet on the Spear Pillar, and another in Turnback Cave. More of the capabilities of the DS are utilized in the Distortion World than elsewhere in Sinnoh. It is a dark place with platforms floating at many different angles. The world disobeys the normal , creating an effect similar to the art of : time is said to not flow and spatial relations are shown to be irregular, allowing the to walk and on walls in any direction. Trees and rocks can simply grow out of the ground and then disappear. The player is able to go up a waterfall without having the move or the . This is possibly due to the fact that gravity is not normal in this world; therefore, no extra effort is needed by the to climb the waterfall. Also, given how the player appears to be "surfing" on the waterfall's surface, it may be that the waterfall isn't being "climbed" at all. The only Pokémon known to inhabit the Distortion World is . The world's rust-colored landmass is separated into tiny islands. Trees are spiky and incredibly tall, much like . Beneath the floating land, there is a spinning of spatial clouds. Cynthia and Cyrus theorize that this world was created by Giratina as a balance for the real world. Items Pokémon Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cyrus.png |prize= 8640 |class=Galactic Boss |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=Pt |location=Distortion World |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Effects in gameplay The Distortion World is the only place in which a that has used can assume 's in Generation IV. Since in Generation IV only Giratina can hold the Griseous Orb, all Pokémon that transform into an Origin Forme Giratina will immediately become the outside of this area. Giratina here is the only instance in the Generation IV games where the battle scene does not include a platform graphic underneath the Pokémon. Although time is said to not flow here, the game clock counting total gameplay time will still add time spent here and events affected by time, such as 's evolution to or , still occur. In addition, the clock on the Pokétch functions normally. After defeating Cyrus, the Journal entry for that day reads "Met Distortion World's Cyrus!". Layout Mt. Coronet Turnback Cave In the anime ]] In the main series The Reverse World is the counterpart to the Distortion World. In Pokémon Generations The Distortion World appeared in The New World, where Cyrus was taken there by after his failed attempt to control and at the Spear Pillar. Cyrus realized that the Distortion World was like the emotionless world he had attempted to create, thus he decided to stay there. He sent an audio message to Saturn, advising him to not come looking for him. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Distortion World made its first appearance at the Spear Pillar when Cyrus forced and to each other close to the end of the , causing a black hole to appear in the sky. Cyrus incorrectly assumed it was the new world that he had intended to create by having the two dragons fight each other, but he was later corrected by Charon. After Cyrus was defeated by , , and , Charon spied on the heroes as they left to go take their fallen enemies and Cyrus to the hospital. The machine he was holding was taken by Byron, who accidentally put it under the hole in sky. This caused a reaction and several black tentacles shot out from the hole and pulled Dialga, Palkia, and the unconscious Cyrus into it. A then glanced at the Pokédex holders before leaving and the hole closing behind it. Later it was revealed the intended bodyguards of Platinum, Paka and Uji, were transported to another dimension by Saturn; Platinum assumed that the location they were transported to was the Distortion World and set out to find information about it so she could rescue them. The heavily focused on Platinum and her ally, the International Police member Looker, going to the to gather information about it. Eventually the Pokédex holders, Team Galactic s, Stat Trainers, and entered the Distortion World in order to fight Charon and rescue the people trapped in there. Volkner and entered the Distortion World as well, although they were only interested in battling Giratina. Eventually, everybody exited the Distortion World through a portal created by Giratina at Sunyshore City. In the , it was revealed that Archie and Maxie's spirits had been sent to the Distortion World after their supposed deaths. There their spirits were merged, and during the events of the , they had been pulled back to the real world in order to help save the Hoenn region from an upcoming disaster. Trivia Origin In interviews Junichi Masuda and Takeshi Kawachimaru did for , it was revealed that Giratina and the Distortion World are personifications of . The Distortion World's antimatter affects the real world's and vice versa, though they mentioned that antimatter is more fragile than matter. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=毀壞的世界 反傳統世界 |zh_cmn=毀壞的世界 / 毁坏的世界 崩潰的世界 破格的世界 反轉世界 |fr=Monde Distorsion |de=Zerrwelt |id=Dunia Distorsi |it=Mondo Distorto |ko=깨어진세계 |ms=Dunia Herot-Benyot |pl=Zniekształcony Świat |pt_br=Mundo da Distorção Mundo Distorcido |pt_eu=Mundo Distorcido |ro=Lumea Deformată |es=Mundo Distorsión |th=โลกที่ถูกทำลาย Lok Thithukthamlai |vi=Thế giới hỗn mang }} Category:Inter-dimensional locations Category:Platinum locations de:Zerrwelt es:Mundo Distorsión fr:Monde Distorsion it:Mondo Distorto ja:やぶれたせかい zh:毀壞的世界